Fukami
'''Fukami' (フカミ)' '''is a humanoid octopus appearing in ''Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea. He is one of Wadanohara's current familiars. Appearance Fukami has short, light blue hair, cut to chin length. His eyes are dark grey and his expression almost never changes. Underneath his coat he is shown to have six long, pinkish tentacles. He wears a white coat that reaches almost to his knees and covers his hands. The edges of the coat are lined with a dark blue trim. A scarf like tie matching the color of the trim is tied around his neck, and a small, white anchor symbol is shown on it. His pants are black, as are his boots and seven white, bubble like decorations line the side of them. In the bad end "Betrayal" he is shown with glowing red eyes. Personality Fukami is quiet and calm most of the time, often only using few words to get his point across. He has feelings for Wadanohara, but was jealous that Samekichi stole her attention. However, he does not act on these feelings without outside interference, even going as far as to comfort Wadanohara in accordance with Samekichi's disappearance in the true end of Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea. Background Not much is known about Fukami's past. Appearances ''Major'' *''Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea'' - Wadanohara's familiar. Relationships Wadanohara Cast Wadanohara Wadanohara is Fukami's master and love interest. Though, he keeps it as a secret from her. Memoca Memoca is Fukami's friend and a fellow familiar of Wadanohara. Dolpi Dolphi is Fukami's friend and a fellow familiar of Wadanohara. Samekichi Samekichi is Fukami's fellow familiar of Wadanohara. Fukami seems to have a rivalry with him due to his close relationship with Wadanohara. Other Characters Gallery *''Visit Fukami/Gallery to see the gallery.'' Battle Statistics condition. |skill3level = 9 |skill4 = Slice Up |skill4desc = Valiantly slices. Hits all. |skill4MP = 9 |skill4target = Enemy party |skill4effect = None |skill4level = 12 |skill5 = Octopunch |skill5desc = Octopunches. Hits all. |skill5MP = 9 |skill5target = Enemy party |skill5effect = None |skill5level = 15 |skill6 = Dine |skill6desc = Eat 'em up. Hits one. |skill6MP = 10 |skill6target = One enemy |skill6effect = None |skill6level = 18 |skill7 = Skewer |skill7desc = Skewers foes. Hits all. |skill7MP = 12 |skill7target = Enemy party |skill7effect = None |skill7level = 21 |skill8 = Octo Room |skill8desc = Seals foes in the Octo Room. Hits all. |skill8MP = 13 |skill8target = Enemy party |skill8effect = None |skill8level = 24 |skill9 = Dark Cover |skill9desc = Attack from darkness. Hits all. |skill9MP = 15 |skill9target = Enemy party |skill9effect = None |skill9level = 27 |skill10 = Kraken |skill10desc = Let Fukami's rage be known. Hits all. |skill10MP = 20 |skill10target = Enemy party |skill10effect = None |skill10level = 30 |XPtotal = 573344 |XP1 = 28 |XP2 = 50 |XP3 = 82 |XP4 = 127 |XP5 = 181 |XP6 = 248 |XP7 = 322 |XP8 = 408 |XP9 = 496 |XP10 = 596 |XP11 = 702 |XP12 = 813 |XP13 = 931 |XP14 = 1057 |XP15 = 1189 |XP16 = 1337 |XP17 = 1490 |XP18 = 1655 |XP19 = 1840 |XP20 = 2041 |XP21 = 2262 |XP22 = 2499 |XP23 = 2772 |XP24 = 3071 |XP25 = 3402 |XP26 = 3781 |XP27 = 4196 |XP28 = 4670 |XP29 = 5204 |XP30 = 5803 |XP31 = 6493 |XP32 = 7272 |XP33 = 8166 |XP34 = 9194 |XP35 = 10363 |XP36 = 11717 |XP37 = 13287 |XP38 = 15106 |XP39 = 17223 |XP40 = 19704 |XP41 = 22606 |XP42 = 26033 |XP43 = 30081 |XP44 = 34887 |XP45 = 40633 |XP46 = 47523 |XP47 = 55819 |XP48 = 65868 |XP49 = 78116 }} Trivia *As seen in the manga, he seems to wear a sweater and a dress shirt under his coat. *Many fans mistake him as being female. *As stated in the physical copy of volume one of the manga, his favourite colour is white. His favourite food is a set of tea and sweets, and meat dripping with blood. His speciality is cooking and baking, and octopus punch. *Fukami's name means "depths" http://vgperson.tumblr.com/post/76133865612/wadanohara-translation-notes-and-juicy-tidbits *On Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea, it is speculated that he favours a hammer in battle *In the manga, Fukami seems to be more aggressive towards people. One of the examples of this is Samekichi, as he is the most frequent to get beat up by him. On one occasion in the Lonely Isle, Fukami almost killed Samekichi, but was stopped when he heard a scream from inside the cave and ran inside. Quotes *"Roger." References * Navigation Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea Category:Male Category:Blue Sea Category:Familiars Category:Animals